


[Translation] 只是当时太开心

by EverlastingFrost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, 另外一半完全可能就这么发生, 可能只有一半想不到, 如果……, 提及但并未发生的性骚扰, 秘密婚姻, 秘密爱情, 让你想不到
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingFrost/pseuds/EverlastingFrost
Summary: A translation ofJust a Blissbystranestelle.安纳金头晕脑胀地醒来，正见到帕德梅•阿米达拉这一天国般的美景。你能怪他立刻就想要亲吻自己的妻子吗？哎呀，还是可以的；因为满满一屋子被困为人质的议员都目击了全部过程……而她真的宁可他们当时把这事往后拖了一阵子。





	[Translation] 只是当时太开心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just a Bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030529) by [stranestelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranestelle/pseuds/stranestelle). 



> 时间点是克隆人战争“人质危机”章节，某种程度上是个“如果……”类型的故事。写的是汤上TCW活动的“抓现行”梗。  
> 第一次发星战的one-shot，细节基本都记不清了，所以要是有什么不够准确先致歉！

安纳金·天行者已经习惯于在各种各样的景象与声音中醒来了。在圣殿自己的房间中，苍白的光线穿过窗帘，阿索卡叩着门，尴尬地笑着小声说，“师父~~……他们还等着呢……”远方爆炸的闪光，雷克斯的声音从远处传来，呼喊着，“你还好吗，将军？”五种不同的针直指着他，一个眼冒红光的机器人喋喋不休地把老一套的威胁和命令灌进他的耳朵。这些他都见过，都有一百万次了，一遍一遍没完没了。到头来，这些都是一个意思：是时候该起来战斗，继续战斗下去了。

“安尼……醒醒。”

事实上，能在醒来时见到帕德梅·阿米达拉这般不似凡间的绝景可是稀有的奢侈。她是他的妻子，是他的心，是远离了战地的……家。她从来都意味着家。家是见到她天使般美丽的脸，是她轻柔而让人安心的声音。家是她迷人的琥珀色凯伯水晶般的大眼睛，是她银铃般的笑声……

等等，不对劲。她为什么看起来如此悲伤？她总是这么爱操心……恍恍惚惚地，安纳金暗自笑了。他可知道怎样为那因压力而紧抿、但仍是银河中最精致的双唇带来笑意。好家伙，他可懂得很哪。

他温柔地抬起一只手（怪了，这手还真重），她同样温柔地伸出双手想要握住——真甜蜜，但他可有别的打算。他轻柔而坚定地把自己的手放在她的后颈上，给了她一个热情却又昏昏沉沉的吻。够深，够足，够完美。

持续了可能有半秒。

“安——安纳金！”他半是听见、半是感觉到了她对着他的嘴含糊地说。他听见的还不止这些：还有别的声音，奇怪地像是约摸半打议员异口同声地倒抽了一口冷气，然后开始迅速交头接耳起来。可这好像也不怎么对劲。

安纳金猛地坐了起来，但还是没怎么听进周遭的窃窃私语。周围天旋地转，帕德梅好像莫名其妙地在生气，现在还正恼火地用袖子掩着嘴。安纳金本能地伸出手想要安慰她，然后才低头看到了他重得奇怪的双手，并发现两只手被拷到了一起。

“等等，我们是不是……”安纳金还在努力搞清楚情况、发生了什么、还有这个房间到底是怎么回事，但很快发现自己对此持有强烈的意见。他控诉地抬起被束缚的双手。“为什么总是我，帕德梅？”

他妻子完美面容上的神态已经越来越复杂，她的神情比起“打趣”来，更是像极了“又羞又窘”。难道刚才对她来说不够好吗？当然不够了，他们可是在地板上呢。她什么时候喜欢过在地板上做了，他责怪起自己，不过也拿不准自己有没有把这些话大声说出来。

“他们又把你电晕了，是吗？”她推测道。她的语气很恼火，又带着一点担心。“看看周围，安——天行者将军。你还记得刚才发生了什么吗？”

突然，就好像被闪电击中了——又击中了——一般，他记起来了。

然后安纳金就看了周围，现在他总算又有了原力全面增强过的听力与视野。一分钟前听起来像半打窃窃私语的议员的声音其实就是半打窃窃私语的议员，每个议员打量二人的方式都有所不同，每一个的反应程度都不太一样。罗布议员张着嘴，看起来既好奇又尴尬，就好像她拿不准自己眼前的究竟是桩丑闻还是浪漫之事。路德（Roohd）议员就认准了这是桩“丑闻”，丘奇议员（他明显把她的衣服下摆错当成了帕德梅出于某些原因青睐的沙子填充枕头）双手合在了一起，显然认定了这是“浪漫之事”。奥加纳议员似乎已经度过了起初的惊讶期，现在正小心地将表情控制在了半是平静、半是有点不自然的神态。他的眉毛轻挑了一下，似乎也暗示着自己已经准备就绪，只要帕德梅一个最轻微的信号，他就会强制将二人分开。而法尔议员无疑也持相同态度。

“人……人质！”安纳金喊道。“凯德·贝恩！”他示意帕德梅帮他站起来，她也这么做了，虽然她心思有点不在这，并且对地板的兴趣明显要大得多。

“的确如此，绝地大师。”鲍内斯（Paulness）议员说道。“但当然了……”他对二人一挥手，显然是在撺掇他们把没说完的话都说完。“我们可以先等着。”

“唔，等着可真不是最佳的选择，”安纳金没等妻子开始抗议，就简单地陈述道。他内疚地看向帕德梅，她则回以原谅的视线。他们只能过一会儿再处理此事了。“我的光剑……”他迅速继续道，将被绑住的双手伸向了空空如也的腰带。

帕德梅叹了口气，脸已经红成了萝卜。她探进袖子里，亮出了一件又长、又重……形状突然显得很有暗示性的器具。

“你……你给落下了，绝地大师，”她磕磕巴巴地说着递出了武器，等着安纳金伸手接过。

“喔，他让光剑落到你身上了是吧，”身后一个陌生的议员对帕德梅说。从她脸上的表情判断，这人可算不上陌生。他听到一阵强忍着的轻笑。

安纳金对着帕德梅扬起仍然绑在一起的双手，表示他需要别人来握住并，呃，点亮他的光剑。就是这样……

“帕德……阿米达拉议员，呃……劳烦了。”

更多的轻笑声传来，这一次更不加掩饰了。同事关系由此更为和睦友善。

-

完好无损地从爆炸中逃离之后，这一小群受惊的议员沿着长长的走廊，没精打采地离开大到不方便的议会大楼（似乎所有没有被困为人质的人员都已经被疏散了），到安全的地方呼吸新鲜空气。安纳金在英勇地救出这些政客后，被通讯器的来电叫到了外头，只好抛下了这群脚步更慢、但当下明显已经安全了的同行者。

“呃，帕德梅，”贝尔·奥加纳温和地、几乎像慈父般地将手放在她肩上，尴尬地说了起来。“我知道我们刚从极度危险的状况中幸存，此外这栋建筑物明显不到位的安全措施也值得探讨……但我们得先谈谈刚才天行者将军的事。”

“噢，”帕德梅说道，点了点头。“噢是自然（O-oh course）。”

“他……让你感到困扰了吗？”

“噢，呃，不会……”

“当然了，我是尊敬他的。并且我也知道他是名绝地，所以我知道他会……”贝尔停了下来，思考了一阵子。“老实说，我也不清楚。他是会被武士团开除，还是交一笔罚款就可以了结？绝地有时候还真是令人费解。”

“噢，这还用你说……”帕德梅兴致勃勃地附和起来，然后才控制住自己的进一步失言。“也就是说……没错。太令人费解了……等一下，稍等，罚款？为什么要罚款？”

“呃，因为性骚扰，”贝尔直白地说。他似乎很是关心。“严格说来，他的行动会被定性为……”

“不对，不是不是，错了，”帕德梅抗议道。“不不不不不不不不不不不。”她刺耳地笑了一声。

“等等，难道你们两个……”

“没有！”

“那……”

贝尔的眉毛挑了起来，显然对这次谈话非常单方面的走向一点也不满意。但他还是试探着说出了最后的猜测。

“最近的年轻人都怎么说来着……炮——”

“不是！”帕德梅的脚步停了下来，她想让别的议员先走一步，但他们却都在原地站住不动了。直到帕德梅用冻死人的视线瞪着他们，他们才不高兴地继续前行。

“帕德梅，是我啊，”贝尔温和地提醒她，“你可以告诉我的。”

帕德梅知道她可以。但此事不是她一人能决定的。她只希望她那电傻了的、迷迷糊糊的、路都走不稳的秘密丈夫没有先做出其中一部分。

“他脑子有些乱了，”她解释道，迅速用上了一个事先想好的关键词。“电击影响到了他的大脑。他可能以为自己是在吻……阿图。他就是对那个机器人爱得不行。上周他还——”

“帕德梅……”

“然后我脑子也乱了，”她迅速补充道。她用可能比平时还慢一点的速度拼命地想着，好找种办法让安纳金听起来不那么像色狼，而是更像……她可不喜欢色狼的反义词。“我……调戏他来着。挺肆无忌惮的。你注意到我穿过的有些裙子了吗？我在给他……传递信号。还有不大合宜的长时间拥抱……”

“哦，这我们都知道。”贝尔打断了她，不过在不假思索地坦白之后，他好像立刻就后悔了。帕德梅一时间张口结舌。

“顺便说，阿图也一样，”然后她坚持说道。

-

等到阿米达拉和奥加纳二位议员抵达议会庭（Senate courtyard）时，他们已经成功就以下方面达成了一致：1.这只是个吻而已，2.这个吻未必令人不快，未必出人意料，一开始想吻的也未必是帕德梅。

“也可能是这三者某种形式的结合，”她一边随口补充着，一边赶往楼梯顶端，去与安纳金、斯瑞皮欧、突然冒出来的欧比旺与阿索卡搭档以及两个她最讨厌的议员会合。这些人目前正在接受一大群全息网记者的采访。他们肯定是在谈论人质的状况、赫特人齐罗不得已的释放，该死，天行者将军对人质的营救，乃至……

“啊，她来了……可这位女士究竟是走了运，还是走了背运呢？我们只能等待她发表观点——”

好极了。媒体还是一如既往。多嘴的原来是斯瑞皮欧，她都忘了他也在了。这个礼仪机器人当然会对这次袭击给出一次完全精确、细节翔实、然而又漫无边际找不出重点的描述。这家伙非得把一次因不清醒而犯下的无害失误给包含到一次真正紧急的事件里不可。

然而，就算不借助原力，她也已经感觉到了话题已经开始变化。

“我最后一次解释，我当时根本不清醒，脑子都糊了，我以为那是我的……呃，机器人……我需要清洁……一个特殊的地方……漏油真是烦死了……我被叫过来之前已经对阿米达拉议员道歉过无数次了！”

记者已经开始厌倦了。他们也已经开始注意到，在自己手头这点板上钉钉的诱人八卦之外，情况究竟是有多么严重。两个议员已经转向了一家严肃的新闻机构，带着眼泪叙说着他们可怕的经历和命悬一线的营救行动。这场经历带来的创伤已经逐渐浮现。他们都差点被炸弹炸死了，与此同时这愚蠢的战争却只是变得愈发地漫长与丑恶。就算天行者清洁自己的宇航技工机器人的方式不正规，又能有什么关系呢？

并且就算没有原力，帕德梅也可以发誓，欧比旺责怪地看着他昔日的徒弟，并不是因为他隐瞒了什么，或是在这些问题上说了谎；而是……因为粗心大意。而阿索卡也只是摇着头，既带着懊恼，也怀着喜爱。她脸上一点也不惊讶，就事论事地说，也没有对帕德梅的个人空间或是者她保护个人空间不受侵犯的能力的关心。并且很明显，贝尔也只是惊讶于天行者对帕德梅“肆无忌惮的调戏”竟回应得如此热切而已。

等一等，难道所有人都已经……

“所以这真的是……”一个记者还是想要确认。

“不过区区一个吻（Such a kiss）！”

“只是当时太开心（Just a bliss）！”


End file.
